Early Morning
by Ghost of Harrenhal
Summary: Robin tries to convince Regina to pay a visit to Roland. Missing Year, Outlaw Queen, Fluff, One-shot


His touch lingers two, three, seconds before he lets go, acts like it never happened at all in sympathy for her wish to do the same. It throws her off, how he knows her needs even when she doesn't voice them.

Regina can still feel the ghost of his warmth, misses the light weight of his palm upon the back of her hand, though she would never admit to it, not to herself and certainly not to him. Not when she is enjoying his silent company without the need for bitterness or cruelty, not when her public act of emotional distance is, thankfully, unnecessary.

"Roland has been asking for you" his voice carries, breaking the stillness of the landscape, and she lets her eyelids fall slowly shut at the words, shoulders sagging as she breathes out and he recognizes the exhaustion in her stance.

She's been working late, he knows, researching ways to defeat her sister, but that is not all that plagues her soul, she still struggles with her conflicted emotions regarding Snow, that information he got from observing, mostly, and some from David, but most of all she hurts all hours of all days with the loss of her son.

Which is why she comes here, to the gardens, every morning, and watches the sun rise because she can't sleep, not even when she's tired, he knows that too. So Robin also walks by some days, sits with her, holds her hand if he happens to find her crying like he did today, and mostly stays silent.

But not today. Today he has a mission.

"He demanded your presence. It was very intimidating" Robin tries again, and sees the corners of her mouth curve up slightly which he takes as incentive to keep talking "Really, he threatened me with the most horrible things, I can't bring myself to a peaceful rest anymore" That has her lips spreading into a full blown smile he mirrors instantly, feeling his heart stagger then pick up the pace. "I'm sure it must've been traumatizing" she offers and he nods vigorously in agreement "I will never look at my son the same way again. Will you save me my lady?" he pleads dramatically with both hands clutching his heart and she rolls her eyes and then, to his utter delight, laughs.

It's the first time he's ever heard her do it and very much wishes it becomes a regular thing.

"Well, I'm the Evil Queen, I don't really take pity on thieves" her tone is joking but the humor melts away from his eyes as soon as the words make it past her lips to be replaced with a soft gaze, so kind it has Regina shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her own smile fading "What?" she asks, eyebrow knitted together in confusion.

Robin takes a deep breath and reaches for her hands, taking each in one of his, and bringing both to his lips. He presses a kiss to each knuckle in turn, and Regina is too stunned to pull back, instead curses the way her breath hitches, heart stuttering in her chest. "You're anything but evil, your majesty" he whispers, calmly setting down her hands back on the marble bench and she retrieves them to her lap, the fingers of a hand biting at the skin of the other, so hard she almost draws blood and The Queen feels a sudden urge to rip out his heart and turn it to dust before this goes anywhere she will regret. Before it all ends in that permanent place of heartbreak every good thing in her life always leads to.

But then he is chuckling and saying "Though the moodiness could be better" breaking the tension he'd created himself and Regina exhales sharply, relief washing over her, before slapping his arm with enough force to make him sway in his seat but with no real intention of hurting. He chuckles even harder at the attempt then falls serious once more, remembering why he'd come looking for her today in the first place.

"Roland is probably waking up right about now" he offers suggestively but she denies him again with a nod "I'm no company for a child, not like this" Yes, he's aware there's been a darkness about her lately, which is why he'd waited until now to ask for this, but Roland really is growing impatient and he knows she couldn't harm his son either way so he pleads again "He could do more to lift your spirits than you think. Actually, I'm almost positive that is exactly why he wants to see you, he is no fool; he knows not running into the Queen for a week is no coincidence" he stands then and offers her a hand that Regina stares at for almost a minute, pondering what accepting the help could mean before deciding to stand on her own; a safer course of action.

"Well, a visit couldn't hurt" she tells herself more than him and Robin nods, letting the hand fall limp by his side "No it couldn't, your majesty" he agrees, and gestures at the castle, bowing slightly "Lead the way" he offers "As usual" Regina retorts, eyes rolling as she makes her way back inside to the sound of his howling laughter behind her.


End file.
